My savior ch 1
by SesshomaruGurl06
Summary: its about sesshomaru and kagome. kagome has been going out with inuyasha for a while. one day inuyasha tells her he has been with her sister kikyo. then sesshomaru comes to her aid. will there be a chance of them falling in love or not...
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

May 29th it was a sunny day it was simply beautiful for even words to speak. Boys were playing box ball the girls were playing jump rope and fixing their hair, also laughing.

A few minutes later Kagome came home from visiting her boyfriend Inuyasha. He was a tall handsome guy. Inuyasha was not the type of guy to mess around with he'd get mad for the simplest things. Kagome had just turned 20 last week And Inuyasha gave her flowers and took her out to eat at a nice restaurant. Kagome entered her apartment only to find that the door was unlocked and some of her things were missing, she called the police and then Inuyasha they came to her house and all of them looked around. The police told her to call if there was any other problem, so they left. Kagome sat down while Inuyasha was in the bathroom washing his face to calm down a bit, finally he came out but only different and Kagome took notice of this and got a little nervous. Inuyasha sat down next to her. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Inuyasha what's wrong" asked kagome

"Kagome there is something I should tell you" said inuyasha

"Inuyasha you are starting to scare me" said kagome now even more nervous "inuyasha you can tell me anything and you know that" kagome said so nervous she could hardly speak.

"Kagome I've sort of been seeing some one else" he said with sadness in his words he felt guilty for doing something so horrible to the one person who really loved him, the one person he knew his whole life. It was painful to even think to what horrible days she would go threw.

"What" she said as a sharp pain struck her heart.

"Kagome" he said as he let a tear fall down his cheek "I've been seeing your sister kikyo" he said as he got up and leaned against the window. He did not want to look back because he could smell her tears and feel the pain she was feeling.

"You bastard how could you do this to me" tears fell down her cheek and she could feel all the sadness she had never wanted to feel. She never thought she would feel like a piece of garbage, she put her hands to her face and suddenly broke down, she then rapped her arms around herself.

"Kagome I'm sorry I never meant to do this to you" he said as he got closer to her to hug her one last time before being kicked out.

"GET OUT OF HERE" kagome screamed as she pushed him. "I SAID GET OUT, GET OUT, get out you bastard" she yelled.

"I'm sorry I really am kagome" he said before running out.

She threw a vase at the door attempting to hit him. She fell to the floor crying, feeling like nothing like she did not want to exist anymore. She cried very hard up to a point that she cried herself to sleep.

A few hours later she woke up with a terrible headache. She got up and went to the kitchen for some water. As she approached the fridge she stops in her trace to notice some thing very hurtful she saw a picture of her and the gang it was inuyasha, her, sango, miroku, koga, ayme, kikyo, and Sesshomaru all together at the beach after their graduation.

"How could he do this to me? I loved him so much" she said as she grabbed the picture and cut him and kikyo out. "And to think that my own sister would do this to me" she paused for a moment to think of some one else she never thought of before "Sesshomaru" "does he know yet or am I the only one" she said as she picked up the phone and dial a phone number she never thought she would ever call. The phone rang and she felt like her heart was about to jump out of her. She was just about to hang up when suddenly some answered.

"Hello" said the person on the other line.

"Hello Sesshomaru" she said almost crying.

"Kagome is that you what's wrong are you ok" he said kinda worried

"No I'm not ok" she said now bursting up in tears.

"Kagome what happened did inuyasha hurt you" he said now completely worried. "He better have not lay one finger on her I'll kill him" he said to himself. "Kagome tell me the truth did he hit you"

"No he didn't" she said a little loud.

"Then what's wrong" he asked

"Can you come over I need to talk with you" she said.

"Yeah I'll be there in 15 minutes" he said as he said bye and hanged up.

I hope you liked it I know a bit sad but I promise it gets better. At least I think: putting hand to head: oh well please review. By the way my name is Hazel Montpeller. I'm kinda new at this so don't think that I know what I'm doing because I don't. Well on to the next chapy.


	2. Chapter 2

My savior Ch2

(10 minutes earlier)

Sesshomaru was at work, working on his latest project, he worked there for many years now, until his father gave it to him, the company's name was sessh corp. Sesshomaru was very handsome he was not as easy to get along with but he would eventually grow on you not completely trust you but some trust is involved. He would always work, and never go out.

"Sesshomaru kikyo is on line 1" said Nina

"Ok" he said as he picked up the phone "I told you not to call me at work kikyo, what do you want now" he said a little bit angry

"I know but I miss you baby when are you coming over" she said in a flirty voice.

"Never" he thought "I'll pass by later, I have to go I'll see you later" he said

"Ok love ya" she said as she hanged up the phone.

Sesshomaru leaned back to his chair, he thought of one special person, a person he has been in love with for so long, only he never convinced himself he was in love with this person but his heart told him other wise. Sesshomaru always told himself he did not love this person but yet again his heart told him he was. He'd always have a fight with his inner voice. "You know you love her" his inner voice said "no I don't your lying" he said low so that no one would hear him. "Yes you do don't kid yourself" "I can't be in love with her she is beautiful but even if I was she would never love someone like me". "How do you know that" "idiot she is with my brother and besides she loves him she told me herself" he said "now how do you know if that is the truth" inner voice yet again "I just do why am I even having this argument with you just shut up" "you do realize you just told yourself to shut up right" his inner voice said all evilly "just go away" "alright but I'm here if you need me". Sesshomaru got back to work.

(This is when kagome calls you know what happens it was in the previous chapter)

He got up from his chair grabbed his coat and left his office. "Nina I'm leaving early cancel all my meetings for today and tell kikyo I'm in a meeting that I won't be out for a while, I'll call her later ok" he said as he walked to the elevator.

"Yes sir" said Nina a little confused cause her boss never left early especially not that fast.

He got in his car and drove as fast as he could but not fast enough to have a car accident. He arrived 10 minutes later only to find inuyasha's car in the parking lot; he tightened his fist, but calmed down. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of his car and ran to the stairs. Moment's later he arrived to kagome's floor to find inuyasha yelling at kagome to open the door. Sesshomaru grabbed his brother and asked "what did you do to her and tell me the truth or I'll hurt you"

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here" he said confused.

A minute later kagome came out only to find Sesshomaru holding inuyasha by the neck she yelled "No Sesshomaru let go of him you ganna kill him" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

Sesshomaru dropped inuyasha to the floor and turned around to find a very hurt kagome. "shall we go in" he asked nicely as he gestured for her to enter first. Then followed her in and closed the door and locked it.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he asked himself as he got up, he yelled once more only this time he said "fine if you rather talk to him then go right a head" he said as he left.

Well I guess imma hit the hay I'm tired its 2:30 in the morning ok, ok so its 1:19 in the morning its still late well I'll write the next chapter tomorrow or later or whatever just not now ok well goodnight or good morning well you get what I mean bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on My savior

"He got in his car and drove as fast as he could but not fast enough to have a car accident. He arrived 10 minutes later only to find inuyasha's car in the parking lot; he tightened his fist, but calmed down. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of his car and ran to the stairs. Moment's later he arrived to kagome's floor to find inuyasha yelling at kagome to open the door. Sesshomaru grabbed his brother and asked "what did you d to her and tell me the truth or I'll hurt you"

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here" he said confused.

A minute later kagome came out only to find Sesshomaru holding inuyasha by the neck she yelled "No Sesshomaru let go of him you ganna kill him" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

Sesshomaru dropped inuyasha to the floor and turned around to find a very hurt kagome. "shall we go in" he asked nicely as he gestured for her to enter first. Then followed her in and closed the door and locked it.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he asked himself as he got up, he yelled once more only this time he said "fine if you rather talk to him then go right a head" he said as he left."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My savior ch3

Kagome sat on the couch while Sesshomaru was in the kitchen getting her a glass of water. He came into the living room with a glass of water and handed it to her, he then sat in the table in front of her. He waited for her to calm down and finish her water. He then gave her a look of compassion.

"Kagome tell me what did that… inuyasha did to you" he said feeling very uncomfortable saying his half-breed brother's name.

"He didn't hit me if that's what you think" she said before he can say anything. "He cheated on me" she said now a little nervous for the name she was about to say. "He cheated on me with…with..." she said in tears.

"With who kagome, tell me" he said now very angry, "To even think about cheating on her, inuyasha you are gonna pay for what you did, you bastard" he said to himself not expressing what he was thinking.

"He was cheating on me with…….. Kikyo" she said now breaking down in tears. Sesshomaru froze for a second and then hugged her, which surprised her, but then she just held him back feeling very safe in his arms. They stayed like that until kagome had cried herself to sleep… again. Sesshomaru carried her to her room (bridal style) he then laid her on her bed and stayed with her, he then looked at her and thought "she's so beautiful... so gentle…. so…." "So amazing" said his inner voice "What do you want now, haven't you had enough" he said to himself. "Hum let me think…….nope not really" said his inner voice sounding confident. "When are you ever gonna give up?" "…….NEVER" "if you don't leave me alone I'm gonna..." "Gonna do what hurt me cause if you try to hit me you are only gonna hurt yourself and I will be just fine." Sesshomaru stopped talking because he felt kagome waking up. "Aww prince charming gonna rescue his princess" "Shut up" low enough for kagome not to think he was crazy.

"Kagome how are you feeling?" he said a little worried.

"I'm ok thanx for asking, can you please bring me a glass of water" she said with her hand on her head.

"Of course" he said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Why is he still here? Why did he grab inuyasha like that? ... Could he be... No he can't be... Could he..? She said now deep in thought not noticing Sesshomaru sitting in front of her just staring at her.

"Kagome…kagome… are you ok?" he said curious of what she was thinking.

"Hum ooh yes I'm fine" she said while grabbing the glass of water.

"Well you were spacing out a little to much there I thought I was gonna have to throw the water in you face" he said smiling just a little bit, but then back to his usual expression.

"Did he just smile or was it my imagination? She said in her head now showing her confused face.

"Hello earth to kagome!" waving his hands in front of her face.

"Hum oh sorry didn't realize I spaced out again" she said blushing just a little bit.

"Are you blushing?" he said smiling evilly.

This made kagome blush even more now she was thinking of how to get out of this topic. She then came out with the first thing that popped in her head. "Do you wanna go see a movie?" She soon realized what she had just said and tried to stay calm about it.

Sesshomaru paused for a second then he said "well let me go pick up some of my things at my house and I will be right back ok, plus why don't you go on the computer and find what good movie's there are and pick one ok I'll see you in a few minutes" he said as he walked to the door then walked out and shut the door.

"Did he just agree to go see a movie with me?" she asked herself confused. "Aww is kagome going out on a date with inuyasha's older brother?" said her inner voice. "AHHHH WHO'S THERE" she said jumping up from her bed going into defense mode. "Oops sorry it's just me" "Are, are you my conscience?" "Yes kagome this is your conscience speaking, how are you? "Eh can't complain" "hey your not my conscience you my inner voice!" "Duh kagome it's the same thing" "oh I knew that" now looking a little goofy. "Anyway it's not a date, we are just gonna go see a movie that's all" "Yeah riiiggghhtttt and I'm gonna leave one day and be the next Brittney spears" "Shut up and go away I have to get dressed" "Ok fine but it's a date and that's final" he inner voice said then disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well hope you liked it, it took me a while to think of some parts but I think I did ok. I don't know you tell me by reviewing ok please and thank you. Well goodnight or good morning its 2:09 in the morning and I'm not lying ok I promise. Well good morning see ya soon, hazel


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on My savior

"Are you blushing?" he said smiling evilly.

This made kagome blush even more now she was thinking of how to get out of this topic. She then came out with the first thing that popped in her head. "Do you wanna go see a movie?" She soon realized what she had just said and tried to stay calm about it.

Sesshomaru paused for a second then he said "well let me go pick up some of my things at house and I will be right back ok, plus why don't you go on the computer and find what good movie's there are and pick one ok I'll see you in a few minutes" he said as he walked to the door then walked out and shut the door.

"Did he just agree to go see a movie with me?" she asked herself confused. "Aww is kagome going out on a date with inuyasha's older brother?" said her inner voice. "AHHHH HOW'S THERE" she said jumping up from her couch going into defense mode. "Oops sorry it's just me" "Are, are you my conscience?" "Yes kagome this is your conscience speaking, how are you? "Eh can't complain" "hey your not my conscience you my inner voice!" "Duh kagome it's the same thing" "oh I knew that" now looking a little goofy. "Anyway it's not a date, we are just gonna go see a movie that's all" "Yeah riiiggghhtttt and I'm gonna leave one day and be the next Brittney spears" "Shut up and go away I have to get dressed" "Ok fine but it's a date and that's final" he inner voice said then disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My savior Ch4

It was 6:40 and still no sign of Sesshomaru, kagome was starting to get worried, she picked up her cell phone and called Sesshomaru.

"Hello" said Sesshomaru.

"Hey where are you it's been at least an hour since you left" she said.

"Relax I'm on my way" he said now thinking of something "Hum I wonder" he thought as he cleared his throat. "What do you think I stood you up" he said with a smirk.

"No just you're taking to long is all" she said blushing.

"Rriigghhtt, well anyways I'm out here" he said as he hanged the phone up smiling just a little. "So it's a date huh aww little Sesshomaru is going on a date with his brothers ex-girlfriend" said his inner voice. "It's not a date, plus he's only my half-breed brother so don't say anything about ''brother'', And she's just a... acquaintance" he said a little nervous. "Oh yeah that's right first acquaintance then girlfriend ok I get it well well Sesshomaru I never knew you had it in you" his inner voice said proudly. "Leave me alone, plus here she comes" he said with his mouth open amazed how beautiful kagome looked. "Close your mouth you're drooling all over yourself" yet again his inner voice.

"Hey sorry I took so long I was not completely ready when I called you" she said as she got in the car and put on her seat belt. She looked at Sesshomaru who by the way was still looking at her. "What's wrong, do I look bad" she said worried that she looked like a total idiot. "No no you look great" he said as he drove on.

"Ok something's apparently wrong cause you look like you just saw a ghost" she said looking at him all weird.

"Why would you think that" he said as he hit himself mentally.

"Cause you have a look like oh my god I just saw a ghost look" she said still looking at him.

"No I just saw an angel from heaven" he told himself as he tried to think of something to say to her.

"I just was thinking of work and thinking if they did all the work "is all"," he said mocking her words from before trying to change the subject.

"Hey are you mocking me?" she said as she put her hands on her hips.

"No I was simply imitating you" he said trying to make a joke.

"Well sir if you don't mind would you stop trying to "imitate" me please". She said looking at him with an adult like face.

"Well what movie are we going to see today madam" he said coping her old style like talking.

"Well I was thinking X-Man 3 the last stand" she said.

"Sure what ever you like" he said as he parked the car.

Once out of the car Sesshomaru offered his arm so she can put her arm around his. Surprised by his action she took his offer not wanting to be rude. They walked together arm to arm they were just talking about simple things like work, life, you know little things until the got to the person who sells the tickets. People were just staring at them like "aww what a cute couple". Little did they know that at that same moment kikyo and inuyasha were coming out of the theater.

"Inuyasha what did you think of the movie?" she said looking around to see if she recognized any one, soon she looked the way Sesshomaru and kagome were standing ordering tickets.

"2 for X-Men 3 the last stand please" said kagome to the guy behind the window.

"Inuyasha do you know were kagome or Sesshomaru are huh?" she asked.

"No I have no clue were Sesshomaru is, as for kagome I think she might be at home depressed" he said a little sad cause kagome might be to depressed enough to hurt herself.

"Tell me something what would you do if you saw both of them here… together.?" She said wanting to start a scene.

"Kikyo don't be ridiculous they would never go out" he said laughing just a little.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't be" she said pointing at them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for today sorry I took so long to update, but I've been really tired and busy that I don't have time to write a new chapter or even finish it. Well im going to bed its 1;54 in the morning. So good morning see ya soon, hazel


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on My savior

Once out of the car Sesshomaru offered his arm so she can put her arm around his. Surprised by his action she took his offer not wanting to be rude. They walked together arm to arm they were just talking about simple things like work, life, you know little things until the got to the person who sells the tickets. People were just staring at them like "aww what a cute couple". Little did they know that at that same moment kikyo and inuyasha were coming out of the theater.

"Inuyasha what did you think of the movie?" she said looking around to see if she recognized any one, soon she looked the way Sesshomaru and kagome were standing ordering tickets.

"2 for X-Men 3 the last stand please" said kagome to the guy behind the window.

"Inuyasha do you know were kagome or Sesshomaru are huh?" she asked.

"No I have no clue were Sesshomaru is, as for kagome I think she might be at home depressed" he said a little sad cause kagome might be to depressed enough to hurt herself.

"Tell me something what would you do if you saw both of them here… together?" She said wanting to start a scene.

"Kikyo don't be ridiculous they would never go out" he said laughing just a little.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't be" she said pointing at them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My savior Ch 5

"So you think you'll like this movie?" she asked him with a smile.

"I don't know you tell me" he said looking somewhere else.

"What are you staring at?" she said looking the same way he was, and then she noticed a girl with a tang top and really short shorts. So she looked at him like 'why are you staring at her?' kinda look.

"Nothing I just thought I saw someone that's all" he said as he looked in the direction she was looking in. "Oh you thought I was looking at her?" he said as he noticed a 'jealous' look on her face. "Are you jealous?" he asked kinda glad she was.

"NO No I was just looking at her like wow can she be anymore of a slut" she said as she walked off leaving poor Sesshomaru behind.

"Right" he said running after her.

"Are they here together love?" said kikyo smiling all happily.

Inuyasha was steaming in anger he was so jealous he ran after them leaving kikyo screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Sesshomaru did you hear that it sounded like kikyo calling inuyasha" she asked as she looked around.

Sesshomaru saw inuyasha and told kagome to hurry up and get to the movie. Luckily there were a lot of people so they can hide and the lights turned down. So they sat all the way in the top and where it was darker. Kagome was confused, but she followed along.

"Damn where are they?" he asked as he left not wanting to look anymore.

"Inuyasha don't ever do that to me again" she said as she slapped him.

"Don't you ever hit me again ok bitch, I don't like it when anyone hits me, especially not a spoiled dumb whore like you" he said as he stormed off.

Kikyo just stood there like a snobby girl. She got so mad that she left running like a little girl. She was always jealous of kagome because she always knew that Sesshomaru was in love with her since the first day of school when they all met in the office. That's why she tried to take inuyasha away and take Sesshomaru before he got the chance to ever talk to her. Yet kagome got inuyasha and had Sesshomaru's heart, she always was more beautiful and smart. Kikyo was the opposite she was pretty, but very annoying, sort of smart, and had a very bad attitude. People could not stand her for more then three weeks at the most if she was lucky.

"You're gonna pay for that inuyasha for embarrassing me and leaving me in front of all those people like that, But first Sesshomaru and kagome" she said smiling evilly.

Meanwhile with our two love birds (not yet but soon). They where enjoying the movie, kagome was so into the movie that she didn't even notice that she was about to grab Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru took notice of this and just let it happen, before he knew it there fingers intertwined.

"Kagome do you want some popcorn" he asked as he let go of her hand.

"Sure why not" not taking her eyes of the screen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry guys I have to go to bed because I have to get up really early. So I'll finish it tomorrow ok I promise. Love ya see ya soon, hazel.


	6. Chapter 6

My savior Ch 6

"Are they here together love?" said kikyo smiling all happily.

Inuyasha was steaming in anger he was so jealous he ran after them leaving kikyo screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Sesshomaru did you hear that it sounded like kikyo calling inuyasha" she asked as she looked around.

Sesshomaru saw inuyasha and told kagome to hurry up and get to the movie. Luckily there were a lot of people so they can hide and the lights turned down. So they sat all the way in the top and where it was darker. Kagome was confused, but she followed along.

"Damn where are they?" he asked as he left not wanting to look anymore.

"Inuyasha don't ever do that to me again" she said as she slapped him.

"Don't you ever hit me again ok bitch, I don't like it when anyone hits me, especially not a spoiled dumb whore like you" he said as he stormed off.

Kikyo just stood there like a snobby girl. She got so mad that she left running like a little girl. She was always jealous of kagome because she always knew that Sesshomaru was in love with her since the first day of school when they all met in the office. That's why she tried to take inuyasha away and take Sesshomaru before he got the chance to ever talk to her. Yet kagome got inuyasha and had Sesshomaru's heart, she always was more beautiful and smart. Kikyo was the opposite she was pretty, but very annoying, sort of smart, and had a very bad attitude. People could not stand her for more then three weeks at the most if she was lucky.

"You're gonna pay for that inuyasha for embarrassing me and leaving me in front of all those people like that, But first Sesshomaru and kagome" she said smiling evilly.

Meanwhile with our two love birds (not yet but soon). They where enjoying the movie, kagome was so into the movie that she didn't even notice that she was about to grab Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru took notice of this and just let it happen, before he knew it their fingers intertwined.

"Kagome do you want some popcorn" he asked as he let go of her hand.

"Sure why not" not taking her eyes of the screen.

"I'll be right back" he said getting up.

"Oh my god I love this movie" she said as she almost fell out of her seat, but soon fixed herself before she did.

Sesshomaru was waiting in line, but he was looking around to see if he saw inuyasha, but he didn't see him so he went back to waiting in line. But was soon distracted by the memory of holding kagome's hand back in the movie, as he remembered he lifted his hand and just stared at it. He didn't notice that he was next until they told him he was next.

"Popcorn and a large coke" he asked as he got his wallet out.

"Would that be all sir?" the cashier asked.

"Yes that will be all" he said.

"5.95 please" the cashier said.

Sesshomaru gave him the money and walked away. The cashier just looked at him because he did not even say thank you. Sesshomaru walked into the theater, but when he came in he saw the part when wolverine and gean were making out, so he just kept on walking and nodded his head. He soon got to where he and kagome were sitting and handed her the popcorn and put the coke in the drink holder. Kagome did not once take her eyes of the screen. No sooner then he sat down and saw inuyasha looking for them, so for he not to find them he did the only thing that came to his mind and knew that she would not agree so he did it anyway and would explain it to her later, so he grabbed her chin and forced her into a kiss. Kagome soon realized and tried to get him to stop, but fell into it and just kissed him back.

Inuyasha did not see them only three couples making out, little did he know that one of those couple were Sesshomaru and kagome. So he left and did not wait for the movie to finish. Back in the movie Sesshomaru and kagome were still kissing; they kissed until they had to breathe but slowly broke apart. They looked into each others eyes for a minute, still holding her chin he leaned in for another kiss but only a little one then he just gave her another one until they made out again. Sesshomaru knew that inuyasha was gone but still kept on kissing her. Until eventually they stopped, but that was when the movie was almost finished. They sat together holding hands, kagome rested her head onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. Then soon fell deep into thought. "You love him don't you?" "No I don't" "Yes you do don't kid yourself" "we just made out that's all" "yeah why did you guys make out anyway" "I don't know" "Whatever im outty"

"Sesshomaru" she said his name blushing, because of the thought of asking him why he had kissed her.

"Yeah what is it kagome? He asked as He looked at her.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

Not wanting to respond right away he leaned in for another kiss and then he said "Cause you were so into the movie that I had to get your attention some how, plus your lips look very tasty in the dark" with that said he leaned in for one more kiss, before returning back to the movie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I have to go to bed its 2:30. Plz review if you want another chapter. Bye love hazel


	7. Chapter 7

Im sorry guys that it took me so long to update, its cause im busy with college and work that I don't have enough time. Well here it is chapter 7 I hope you like it.

My savior Ch 7

Previously on my savior

Inuyasha did not see them only three couples making out, little did he know that one of those couple were Sesshomaru and kagome. So he left and did not wait for the movie to finish. Back in the movie Sesshomaru and kagome were still kissing; they kissed until they had to breathe but slowly broke apart. They looked into each others eyes for a minute, still holding her chin he leaned in for another kiss but only a little one then he just gave her another one until they made out again. Sesshomaru knew that inuyasha was gone but still kept on kissing her. Until eventually they stopped, but that was when the movie was almost finished. They sat together holding hands, kagome rested her head onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. Then soon fell deep into thought. "You love him don't you?" "No I don't" "Yes you do don't kid yourself" "we just made out that's all" "yeah why did you guys make out anyway" "I don't know" "Whatever im outty"

"Sesshomaru" she said his name blushing, because of the thought of asking him why he had kissed her.

"Yeah what is it kagome? He asked as He looked at her.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

Not wanting to respond right away he leaned in for another kiss and then he said "Cause you were so into the movie that I had to get your attention some how, plus your lips look very tasty in the dark" with that said he leaned in for one more kiss, before returning back to the movie.

My savior ch 7

Sesshomaru and kagome just go out of the movies. They were heading for the car, when Sesshomaru sensed inuyasha. He was heading they're way really fast so he told kagome to get in fast. She was confused at first but just did as she was told. So they got in and put on they're seat belt, then Sesshomaru put something so inuyasha did not catch they're scent. And then he turned on the car and they left home well kagome's home to be exact.

"Sesshomaru why did you wanna leave in a hurry?" she asked. Thinking that he might say it was something to do with inuyasha.

"Because I wanted to beat traffic" he said as he grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it. Then they're fingers intertwined (as you know like boyfriend girlfriend thing omg I wrote this and I still blush) kagome just looked at him and blushed at what he did then she thought of something.

"Sesshomaru but I didn't hear anything about traffic this late at night" she said as she looked at him.

"Well as you remember I am a demon so I sensed it not with my nose but my instinct" he told her while looking at the road.

"Oh yeah that's right ok, so where are we going next" she asked.

"Well where do you want to go next?" he asked her.

"Well I have always wanted to go ice skating" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Ok we'll go ice skating" he said as he looked at her with almost a smile.

'Did he just smile or am I just going crazy' she thought to herself. She didn't realize that she spaced out until Sesshomaru lightly kissed her. Then she snapped back to reality.

"Huh im sorry" she said blushing.

"You spaced out again, if this keep up I might just get tired of kissing you. Well that's not going to happen but it might" he said looking at her with a little smile.

"Sorry I just thought of something" she said blushing at his last comment.

"So tell me where we can go "ice skating" around here" he said.

"Well you can start by turning left on the light" she said.

So Sesshomaru turned left. Then he turned the radio on and a beautiful song came out. Then kagome told him to leave it that it was he favorite song so he did, it was "colorblind by counting crows" (this is my all time favorite song since I saw the movie cruel intentions). Then they just sat there hearing the song (while still holding hands)

Then Sesshomaru thought of something.

"Listen why we don't go ice skating tomorrow and go someplace that I know" he said.

"Ok sure any where but home is ok" she said looking at him with a smile.

"The place is called lunamor it's a place where you can relax and hear music" he said.

"Ok it sounds cool, so where is it?" she asked.

"Its close by my house, we should be getting there soon" he said.

They just sat there with the music on and every once in a while they would look at each other but would soon look away. They were getting close to the place and kagome tried to fix her self up a little. They got there and Sesshomaru parked in the parking lot. Sesshomaru got out and opened the door for kagome. They went in holding hands.

Well guess I g2g its 12:41 and I have to get up for school ok. Ill update soon if you review. Well Ill do it anyways im not that mean not to you who take your time off to read my story. So ill try to update soon ok I promise. Bye Love hazel


	8. Chapter 8

My savior ch 8

No sooner then they entered every one looked at the couple, some with happy eyes, and some with jealous eyes. Some of the guys were wishing that they can be in Sesshomaru place. And the girls wishing they can be in kagome's place. While the people were looking at them they where looking for a place to sit.

"Sesshomaru why is everyone looking at us" she asked really low.

"Because they have no life so they stare at those who do" he said with a smirk on his face, because he saw that every one looked away with an angry face.

"Oh ook well who is playing tonight" she asked.

"Well I here linkin park is playing later on" he said.

"Omg are you serious I love linkin park, I mostly love there song My December and Part of Me" she said very excited.

"Can I get you 2 something to drink?" asked the waitress.

"Yeah I want a coke with a lemon on the side" she said nicely.

"And for the gentleman?" asked the waitress.

"Scotch on the rocks" he said not looking at her.

"Ok would that be all for now?" she asked kind of taken aback as she noticed that he not notice her presence then again when ever he came she would attend him and he'd never even look at her for a second. She would always stare at him because she thought he was really hot and then he appears with kagome, so she gets a little jealous cause she wishes she was kagome, sitting next to Sesshomaru.

"Yes that will be all for now thank you" kagome said as she noticed her staring at Sesshomaru. She had to admit she was kinda jealous.

"Ok ill send some one for your drinks right away and if there is anything you need ill be around" she said as she gave them cup cloths (you know the ones they use to put under they're cups) and then walked away.

"Wonder why she was staring at you for she didn't need to look at you at all times" she said as she leaned back in her seat.

"Why do you ask? Are you jealous?" she said with a smirk on his face because he knew she was.

"No I just think it rude that she didn't look at me when she took my order is all" she said as she sat up straight.

"Right you weren't jealous" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah I wasn't so drop the question" she said kinda in a harsh voice.

"Come on you know I don't care about that all I care about is being here with you" he said as he lightly kissed her cheek and then slowly made his way to her lips.

Kagome notice what he was doing and let him, she knew inside she really wanted him, but the other side still loves inuyasha. So she pulled away, she really didn't want to but she needed to stop cause then things would heat up and she wanted to stay to see linkin park. Sesshomaru didn't like what she did so he lightly growled. Kagome looked at him and said.

"Don't you growl at me because I can do the same watch grrrrrr see" she said.

Sesshomaru smiled at her because of the way she pretended to growl. He then took the opportunity to kiss her, but then pulled back before she did.

"Hey don't try and make things all ok with just kissing me, don't think that it worked cause it didn't mister" she said but soon realized that they were just about to announce linkin park, so she calmed down.

"Hello everyone my name is john and ill be your host for tonight since Rick is at home with a cold, ok so let's get things started; now I know that you are all here to see linkin park and you are all going to see them but first we have a special appearance by my favorite band and they came all the way over here from NY and so im proud to present COUNTING CROWS" with that said he got off the stage.

The curtain's opened and the band came into vision. They started to sing kagome's favorite song. Kagome couldn't believe her ears she was so excited that she got up and asked Sesshomaru to dance with her. Sesshomaru just nodded and got up and danced with her in front of everyone, and then everyone did the same as the couple. Sesshomaru and kagome were to busy looking at each other that they didn't notice everyone around them.

Kagome thought that this was the best moment of her life; it was the most beautiful night of all nights. She then leaned her head onto his chest, she felt so safe in his arms she never thought that she would be with Sesshomaru like this never she always thought of him as the type to move away from the world. And then now her she is with him in his arms she never wanted this night to end, never.

Sesshomaru was thinking the same thing only she is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to him in a long time. He has never felt so wanted in this cruel world in his life. He wishes that he could make the world a better place for her; she was always the one to suffer when inuyasha made a mistake, and she would always have to pick up after him. Sesshomaru wanted her to be treated like a princess not a slave.

"Sesshomaru can I ask you a question?" she said.

"Yeah what is it, you can ask me anything" he said.

"Why are you really with me?" she asked hoping that he would not say that he with her because he feels sorry for her.

"Why do you ask, im with you because I have always liked you since the first day we met in the office of the first day of school" he said.

"Well I was just asking, and really you did, I thought you were very handsome" she said blushing.

"Ok now that we got that all cleared up the song stopped" he said while looking around.

"Oh I didn't notice" she said also looking around blushing.

They both sat down hoping everyone stopped looking at them, but no luck everyone just stared at them and whispered about them about how cute they look together. Sesshomaru started to get angry and he scowled at them and then looked back at the stage agitated. Everyone saw him and just looked away scared. Then they looked at the stage cause the host was about to announce linkin park.

"Ok thank you counting crow for coming come on everyone give them a hand" he said while clapping and smiling. "Ok now for the moment we have waited for here is LINKIN PARK WITH MY DECEMBER"

Everyone got up and danced. Sesshomaru got up and extended his hand to kagome to join him in the dance, kagome accepted and got up to join him. The walked threw the crowd to the front and danced. Kagome couldn't believe she was right there next to the band and next to Sesshomaru now she really didn't want the night to end. She leaned her head against his chest once again. They danced really close this time. Sesshomaru got kagome's chin with his right hand and brought it to where his face and hers where inches away from a kiss and so he leaned in for a kiss, kagome blushed but kissed him back. They were kissing and dancing at the same time, everyone looked at them in aww they were so cute. The song was about to end but the couple were too much into the kiss that they didn't pay attention to it.

Hey sorry guys I took so long to post it up, im to busy with collage and school plus another problem I didn't have internet for a long time. Please for give and you don't have to review, I understand if you don't. I hope you liked this chapter. It happened to me so that's why I wrote it but that wasn't the name of the place we went it was some other place that I can't seem to remember. Well I have to go I have got to get to some business there and im needed right now. So I hope to put up the next chapter soon ok well bye everyone. Love hazel


	9. Chapter 9

As the song was finishing everyone was going back to their seat, all except sesshomaru and kagome, they have never felt so happy in their life then they felt right now in that moment. Kagome felt like she could reach for the stars and fly like if she was free from this world, her whole life seemed to dissappear ahe didn't think of inuyasha or kikyo, she didn't think of anything but the way she felt in sesshomarus arms she felt safe, wanted, unharmed, lucky, and she felt like she would repeat every moment that they shared. Sesshomaru felt like his whole world has come to life. never in his entire life did he think he would feel as if he was born all over again never, with kagome he felt like never before and he loved that feeling that she gave him and that he felt in her arms. His whole life he felt as he could never feel anything for anyone, but now here at this moment with kagome he felt like his pain, his every bad experiance with the cruel world had dissapeared.

"Kagome" he said in a very seductive voice.

"Yes sesshomaru" kagome felt her heart speed up a bit.

"Can i ask you something" he asked.

"I think you just did" kagome giggled, "Of course you can"

"Will you be my girlfriend" he asked very nervesly, he was afraid she would reject him, so he took deep breath and waitd paciently for her answer.

"Sesshomaru i... i..." she could not believe it sesshomaru had asked her to be his girlfriend, she could not find the right words to say, she wanted to say yes but she was to shocked to answer.

"Kagome if you dont want to then just say it dont stop" he said but he said it with pain in his heart, 'If she doesnt want to then she doesnt to get to upset over it' he said to himself.

"No it's not that it's just that im surprised... Yes i'll be your girlfriend" she said with a big smile and giggiling.

"Really" he said also with a big smile, he picked her off the ground and went around in circles.

"SESSHOMARU" kagome yelled and giggiling.

HEY GUYS IM SORRY I TOOK SO LONG IN UPDATING, THE THING IS THAT UNIVERSATIY IS GETTING ANNOING AND NOW I GO HOME EVERY WED AT 7PM, NOT TO MENTION I HAVE TO GO BACK AT 9PM. AND I DIDNT HAVE INTERNET AT HOME. AND IM SO SORRY THAT THIS WAS A SHORT STORY ITS 8:45 AND I HAVE TO GO SOON. OK WELL I HAVE TO GO I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER AND LONGER OK. OK MUAAHH LOVE YOU ALL AND AHAVE A GREAT THANKS GIVING. LOVE HAZEL


End file.
